Roy's shift
by Austoko Kiava
Summary: Rated PG for violence. Roy is protecting Hal Labs at night and no one, well, maybe one guy might stop him!


Disclaimer- I don't own anything, so keep your hands away from my pockets! Hehe, just joking, I don't own any Smash Characters and so.  
  
  
  
Roy's Shift  
  
Every night, somewhere in Hal Labratories, people called the Smash Brothers rule the area. But sometimes, danger can come to the Labs, so its up to the Smashers to take care of Business. So this is where our story begins, outside of Hal, with the last guard of the day, Roy.  
  
Roy was like any other person in some ways. Eat, sleep, drink etc. but because of his talents he was not, in fact, they sent the strongest Smash Bro out at night to guard because of one company. Microsoft. They have been trying to steal the ideas from Super Smash Bros so their system could be a success. So that night, when Roy fell asleep on his shift, is when they struck.  
  
"Is it alive?" a figure in a Black suit said as he poked Roy's body with a stick. Billy Gates responded "Its alive, but lets avoid it for now." "Yes sir" the cronies answered back. There were three people after the plans, Bill Gates, and two strong Men in Black suits. Each had a special weapon, Bill had a microchip blaster and the MIBS had huge blaster rifles.  
  
Inside Hal labs, the Smash Bros were celebrating their victory over Giga Bowser. "Oh-a-yes! We-a did it-a!" Mario and Luigi sang in unison. Samus had to block out her hearing device because of them. They were getting annoying. "Good god! Could you get any louder!?" Fox yelled at the brothers. And they did. Samus was so annoyed that put up her blaster cannon and shot Mario in the head with a fully charged blast. "Ow-sa Ow-sa!!" Mario screamed in pain as he rolled on the floor. "Don't mess with me," Samus said angrily.  
  
Back outside, Roy woke up and noticed that the door to the labs was left open. "Crap!" Roy yelled as he ran inside to chase the X-Boxers. A MIBS looked behind him and saw Roy catching up fast. "Zzzzbt! Norbert!" the robot MIBS yelled as Billy. "The guard woke up? Oh no!" Bill Gates said, and began to run faster. "Just you wait, I'm gonna kill ya!" Roy yelled at his prey. Roy ran even faster until he reached the first MIBS.  
  
"Zrrbt, garrzz." The MIBS cried. "I have no idea what you are saying, but, take this!" Roy screamed. Fire flew all over Roy's body like an auoura and charged into his sword. The sword was drawn from its holster and into a certain leg. "Owowowow!" Roy said in pain. He had accidentally stabbed himself. "Note to self, never swing down when drawing a sword." Roy noted to himself.  
  
Back at the party, Kirby heard some screaming from the hallway of the labs, so he wanted to check it out. "Guys, I'll be right back." Kirby said as he went to check out the noise. When he got there, he saw Roy on the ground with a sword in his leg and three guys running towards him. Kirby opened his mouth just in time the swallow Bill Gates and takes his ability. "Microchip blast!" Kirby yelled as he shot microchips at the MIBS, killing them instantly.  
  
All left was Billy Gates, so Roy took the sword out of his leg and ran after Bill. "Take this fiend!" Roy yelled as he put his sword into a position. Bill screamed like a little girl as the sword neared. But it didn't hit him. Roy scared the living daylights out of Bill so badly, that he was paralyzed. Thus Roy and Kirby kicked him out of Hal Labs and walked back to the party.  
  
"Hey guys!" Roy and Kirby said to their fellow Smashers. "What-a took you-sa so-a longa." Luigi said. "You're shift ended an hour ago!" Ness said. "An hour? Oh my god." Roy said as he banged his head against a wall, sending a shockwave to the ceiling making the lights go out. "Oh my god."  
  
Author's notes- Like it? I know I did! ^_^ I would say that the moral here is. Don't invade Hal Labs if you want you're butt kicked! Anyway, give me some good reviews and I might make a sequel with different characters!  
  
Till' then, see ya! Austoko Kiava 


End file.
